Turbomachines such as gas turbines, steam turbines and the like include at least one rotor shaft assembly. The rotor shaft assembly generally includes a forward wheel shaft, alternating rows of rotor wheels and spacer wheels and an aft wheel shaft which are tied or secured together via multiple tie-rods or rotor bolts. Rotor-bolt nuts are attached to opposing ends of each rotor bolt. The rotor-bolt nuts are torqued to provide a sufficient axial clamping force to maintain contact between each axially adjacent component. Over time, the rotor-bolt nuts and/or the rotor bolts may become seized or frozen in place.